I dont remember ordering a psycho
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: a person from shawns past threatens his future.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Psych does not belong to me! enjoy (:

His arms were on fire and his head hurt like he had a hangover. _Was I missing a tooth? _Shawn said to himself. His necklace that his mother gave him was also missing from his neck. _Where was he?_ The last thing he remembered was taking out the garbage at Psych. He tried closing his eyes and trying to remember what happened. That when he heard the TV.

_Shawn Spencer the Psychic detective for the Santa Barbara police department was laid to rest today after he was found burned to death in his Psych office. The fire was declared accidental after the fire chief found a space heater turned over on a coach. He was survived by his fiancé and his father._

_WHATTT?_ Shawn thought to himself. He was dead, but he was in some psychos basement clearly alive? That's when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then there was a strange man standing right in front of him.

"Hi Shawnie, I am so sorry I had to take you like this, but this is the only way I know how to get your attention." The stranger said.

"Who the hell are you?" Shawn asked.

"Shawnie I am shocked. Don't you remember me? I am your biggest fan! Its me Joey. We met at your birthday party at Fridays. As soon as we met, I knew that you and I were meant to be!" Joey said with a eerie smile.

It was all starting to come back to Shawn now. At his party a weird guy came up to him saying he was his biggest fan. Shawn gave the guy and autograph and did not think anything of it. Until he kept seeing Joey everywhere him and Gus went. It's like the guy was stalking him or something! He finally had to go up to the guy and let him off gently, telling the guy that he could not follow them around. He could get hurt or something worse. Joey was sort of sad be Shawn assumed he got the memo.

"That day you told me not to follow you guys I knew that you did not mean it. You were trying not to get Gus jealous of our new friendship. So I knew I had to take you away from him so that we could be together." Joey said with an even bigger smile on is face.

"So you fake my death?" Shawn asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course Shawn. I had to! You were going to marry that bitch Juliet. She was going to take you away from me and I could not let that happen. So since I work at the morgue I just switched the bodies. When you were taking out the trash, I went behind you and wrapped a rag filled with chloroform and knocked you out. Then I pulled your necklace off and one of your teeth just in case they had to identify you by dental recorders. It all worked out perfectly!" Joey yelled with enjoyment.

It was all coming back to him now.

_2 days ago_

_Shawn was finally taking out the garbage because Gus was so about to throw up from the stench. He laughed a little bit when he was thinking about Gus throwing up. He was dragging the trash out back when suddenly he was grabbed from behind. A rag was thrown on his mouth and nose. He was trying to kick punch do something to get out of the vice grip that this person had him in. But it was no use. This guy was way stronger than him and had a death grip on his face. He finally went limp and his assailant dropped him to the ground._

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Shawn said defending the woman he loved.

"Easy Shawn. No need to get mad. I am just saying. There is no way you want to be a husband. Your not ready. You need to be free. Now enough talking. I know your hungry I am going to bring some food down for you" Joey said as he left and locked the door shut.

Shaw hung his head low. This guy was crazy! _Why is it that all the crazies gravitate to me? _Shawn thought to himself. He had to figure out a way to get out. He tried lifting himself up by the arms to grasp the beam that was above him. He was looking for a nail or anything to pick the locks on the pad lock that was around his arms. Moving his hands around the beam he found something sharp and started going at the lock. He heard a click and then he fell to the ground with a thump.

He quickly got up and took the rest of the chains of his arms and started looking around for another way out. The door was locked from the outside. _Snickerdoodles! _He cursed himself. That when he heard the footsteps again. He saw Joey coming. He hid behind the crates in the basement and waited for the right moment to attack. Right when Joey was in his view, he jumped on his back with a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Shawn yelled at Joey as he jumped on his back.

Joey dropped all the stuff in his hands and tried to pull Shawn off him. Joey grabbed Shawn by the shoulders and flipped him on his back on the hard concrete. Shawn was dazed from his head hitting the hard ground. That when he felt Joey pin him down on the ground and produce a syringe.

"OHHH someone his being a bad bad bad boy. Aren't we Shawnie? Well we will just have to fix that wont we?" Joey asked as he produced the syringe. He was much stronger than Shawn and pined him to the ground as he plunged the syringe in his neck and pushed all of the contents into him.

Within seconds Shawn's whole body went limp under Joey and he was out of it once again. The last thought he had was _How am I going to tell Jules I am alive?_

Well love it hate it? Please review I love reviews like I love pineapple pepperoni pizza lol!


	2. Chapter 2

2 days earlier.

Henry was getting ready to go fishing because Juliet and Shawn were coming over for dinner and Henry wanted to make them something special. He was all ready to go until he was about to turn off the TV when he heard something about the psych office.

"_Yes Tim the office of local psychic Shawn Spencer is up in flames right now. The flames are so intense that our news crew has to be way back here. Hopefully Mr. Spencer is not in the building._

As soon as Henry heard this he dropped all of his things and ran right to his truck and was at the psych office in less than 5 minutes. He got out of his truck and spotted Shawn's Norton and his heart sank at least 6 floors. He started running to the building, but was stopped in his tracks when Lassiter grabbed him and held him back.

"Henry, you can't go in there." Carlton said struggling to hold Henry back.

"Carlton my son could be in there! His bike is right there. He could be in there. Let me go!" Henry screamed as he tried his hardest to go in the building.

"Henry, if Shawn was in there we would know by now. Trust me Henry." Carlton said trying to reassure Henry.

About 30 minutes later the fire had been out completely and Carlton was allowed to going in and talk to the fire marshal. He was about ready to go in when he heard one of the fire fighters yell at him.

"Hey detective, we got a body in here." The firefighter yelled as both Carlton and Henry ran to where the firefighter was.

"What do we have?" Carlton asked as Henry stood behind him in silence.

"The body burned beyond recognition. We are going to have to run dental records to see who this person is." The fire marshal said.

"Do we know how the fire was started?" Carlton asked.

"Accidental, this space heater over here was turned over on the couch and instantly caught on fire." The marshal said.

"Carlton, what if? What if that is Shawn?" Henry asked him.

"Henry we don't know that. You cant think like that." Carlton said.

"Yes, I know but all the signs point to him. His bike is outside and I have been trying to reach him since this morning and he is not answering at all. I must have called like 50 times!" Henry said.

"Henry you need to calm down. Shawn could just be out. Maybe he took a walk or something. You can't think the worst." Carlton said.

The next day.

In the medical examiner's office, the ME was doing the dental record test on the unknown person brought into the lab. When he got the results he almost dropped his coffee because the body that lay before him was no other than Shawn Spencer. He checked the dental records at least ten times just to be absolutely sure it was him before having to make the call to Carlton to call Henry and tell him the bad news.

When Carlton got to Henry's door he was dreading what he had to say to him.

Henry was home pacing around his waiting to hear from Shawn and hear that he was safe at some unknown place. He was going to call Gus and tell him what happened, but he remembered that Gus was in Europe on some pharmaceutical retreat and was not returning for another week. When he did try to call Gus, the message on his phone said that he was out of range and was unable to accept calls.

Henry was about to go take a walk on the beach to clear his mind when there was a knock at the door. It was Carlton. As soon as he saw the expression on his face he knew what ti was about.

"It was Shawn wasn't it?" Henry said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yes Henry. They took dental records and confirmed it was him. They also found this around his neck." Carlton said as he held up a necklace.

"Shawn's mother gave that to him before she left. He never took it off after that." Henry said with his hands in his face.

"How am I going to tell his mother, Gus, and oh my gosh what about Juliet?" Henry said in a panicked voice.

"Henry I am going to tell O'Hara." Carlton said.

"I am going to tell Gus and Madeline." Henry said.

Lassiter left and hated this part of his job. He was not that fond of Spencer, but that does not mean he hated the man. He hated to admit it but deep deep down inside he liked Shawn and actually thought he was a pretty good detective. He would never admit it thought.

Henry started to cry. He was actually crying. He started talking to a picture of him and Shawn. It was when Shawn graduated kindergarten.

"I am so sorry Shawn for everything. I might not have been the best father, and I might not have said it all the time, but I love you son, I love you." Henry said as he had to make the call to Madeline.

Juliet was enjoying herself. Shawn had surprised her with 2 days off from work and a spa treatment at the best spa in Santa Barbara. Juliet had been trying to get into this spa for weeks but they were all booked up. Somehow Shawn pulled some strings for her and got her in for two days. She was so happy because it was her birthday and in a couple of weeks she was going to marry the man of her dreams.

Juliet was getting ready to go get a massage when she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised to see Carlton standing there.

"Hey Carlton, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet I think you should sit down for this." Lassiter said.

Now the only time Lassiter used her first name, it was for something serious. Maybe it was something about her dress or the wedding. Whatever it was it could not bring her down.

"Carlton's I have the best news. So Shawn has always wanted to go to Hawaii, so I am going to surprise him with the honeymoon suite. He is going to be so happy when he hears the news at our wedding." Juliet said with glee.

"Please O'Hara this is very important." Carlton said.

"Okay Carlton what's going on?" Juliet said as she sat down.

"There was a fire at the psych office. Um Shawn's body found in the office after the fire was put out. He is he's dead O'Hara." Carlton said waiting for a reaction.

"Very funny Carlton. Is it practical joke Juliet day or something?" Juliet said with a slight chuckle.

"I would not joke about something like this O'Hara. His body was so badly burned, that they had to identify him with dental records. They found this around his neck." Carlton said holding up the necklace once again.

Juliet let out a cry of realization as soon as she saw the necklace. As soon as she saw the necklace she knew it was him.

"How how did it happen?" Juliet asked with tears running down her face.

"Accidental fire. The space heat over turned on the couch and it caught on fire. I am sorry O'Hara." Carlton said.

Juliet started pounding Carlton's chest saying that it was not true. Carlton grabbed her in a tight hug.

"He can't be dead. He just can't be. It's my birthday." Juliet said crying in Carlton's arms.

Well so I hope you like sorry for the long update, but I wanted to write a great ch! And if you are wondering why Juliet did not hear about Shawn's death, in a lot of those Spa places they don't have TV because they want you to be relaxed. So please review! Thanks you! (:


	3. Chapter 3

When Shawn woke up again he was tied to a chair and then he heard Joeys voice.

"Don't even try to get out of those ropes. I use to be a boy scout so I know how to tie very tight knots Shawn." Joey said with a smile

"Well don't I feel special." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Shawn, we will soon be out of here!" Joey said with glee

"What what do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Well I am getting tired of Cali, and as soon as your family finds out your not dead we need to leave before they figure where we are. How about Florida? I heard its great this time of the year." Joey said with a smile.

"What thinks I will go anywhere with you psycho." Shawn practically screamed at Joey.

And without any warning Joey pulled out a gun and shot Shawn in the leg. Before Shawn could scream, Joey held his hand to Shawn's mouth.

"Shh Shawn. There is no screaming aloud in here. Someone might here you and ruin our plans." Joey said in a calm voice.

"I am sorry I had to shoot you but, that is the only way you keep you here with me. We are just going to be the best of friends!" Joey said.

"You are crazier than I thought you freak!" Shawn screamed. His leg was hurting so much. He tried to grit his teeth to subside the pain.

"Well that's not very nice. Its not nice to say hurtful thinks to friends. Don't worry I am going to fix that dirty mouth of yours once I get back to from the market." Joey said as he went up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

Shawn waited until he heard the door close behind Joey and the car engine roar and leave the house. He finally was able to let out a scream of agony.

"." Shawn screamed. He was so happy to let that out.

_Now how do I get out of here?_


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was surprised at how many people filled the church to pay the last respects to Shawn. There was so many people at the church, that the pews were filled to compactly. Henry, Gus. Madeline and Juliet were all sitting together. Henry was the first and only person to get up to say something about Shawn. Juliet was still and shock and Gus was to emotional to say anything yet, so Henry spoke on behave of all of them.

"Wow, I did not know Shawn had so many friends. I may have never said ti all the time, but kid I loved you with all my here and you were my best achievement even thought I never said it. I remember when Shawn was 7 and he asked me "Daddy what happens when people die?" I said to him "Son when good people die, they go to Heaven and become angles and watch over people." He told me that when he died that he would always watch over me. I love you son." Henry finished coming off of the podium.

As the funeral came to an end, Henry and the rest of them greeted them outside as they said their final respects to Shawn. A lady in a floppy red hat came up to Henry and Madeline and told them how she knew Shawn.

"Hi my name is Amy. I I met Shawn in New Mexico about 6 years ago. He did odd jobs for me and all he wanted in return was a place to stay. He was so nice. He helped me when my husband had cancer. He came to every chemo with us. He was like a son to me. I just ant to say I am sorry for your lose and Shawn was a great person." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy. My son has a very kind heart and I am very happy that he was able to share that with you." Madeline interjected wiping a tear away that escaped her eyes.

Another person came up to Gus and started to talk to him about Shawn.

"You must be Gus. Shawn talked about you all the time. I am Stan. Shawn worked for me in Arizona a couple of years ago. He helped me and my wife Tracy deliver our baby girl. We were stuck on the side of the road and Tracy was going into labor he was the only one who pulled over and helped us. We named our daughter Shawnie. As soon as we heard he had passed we wanted her to pay her respects to the family that raised such a wonderful son." Stan said shaking each of their hands.

Gus was feeling a little over whelmed with everything that was going on. he did not know how he was going to go on without his best friend around. Gus got a call on his phone and steped away. As soon as he left a familiar face showed up to pay his respects.

"Hi my name is Joey and I Shawn and I became best friends before he passed away. He was the best most awesome friend I ever had! I just wanted to say how sorry I was for his death." Joey said to Juliet Hnery and Madeline who had weird expressions on their faces.

As soon as Gus got back he saw Joey running off and questioned them on what he said.

"What the hell is that freak doing here?" Gus asked with discus

"Who is that guy anyway Gus?" Juliet asked.

"He is some freak that has been following me and Shawn around for a couple of weeks. Shawn finally gave him the boot last week, but I guess he did not get the message. That guy just gives me the chills." Gus said as he shivered.

"He reminds me of that stalker episode of CSI. The one where Nick is stalked by the satalite guy. He thinks they are best friends and watches him sleep, wears his clothes and at the end the guy tries to kill Nick but shooting him in the head." Henry said.

"Mr. Spencer, I thought you only watched fishing shows." Gus said with a slight chuckle.

"Well Shawn was over a couple of weeks ago and TIVO it and he forget to watch it and it was taking up space so I had to watch it." Henry said with a laugh.

"Why would that guy remind of you of a TV personality?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet when I was on the force, you were trailed to look for and this Joey guy fits the stalker profile really well. one he thinks he and Shawn are best friends, and Shawn has never mentioned him before to me, and two he was wearing Shawn's clothes." Henry said to them.

"How do you know that? I mean that shirt is common." Madeline asked him.

"I know that because I bought that shirt for him at a specialty store. That means that its one fo a kind. It means that no one but Shawn owns that shirt.

"You don't think that? Gus started to say.

"That this Joey guy had something to do with Shawn's death? Lets just say I would bet my fishing gear on it." Henry said to them.

"


End file.
